Field of the Disclosure
The present specification relates to the paralleling of power switches using one or more differential mode chokes to distribute the drive signal.
Background
Power switches are switching devices designed to switch relatively high voltages and currents. Examples of such power switches include insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), high-electron-mobility transistors (HEMTs), etc. These power switches are commonly made using semiconductor materials such as silicon, silicon carbide, gallium nitride, or other suitable semiconductor materials. Power switches made using semiconductors have device characteristics that are adapted to switching such voltages and currents. However, even when individual power switches have device characteristics that are relatively favorable, individual power switches are often incapable of meeting the demands of some high power applications.
To address such demands, multiple power switches are often assembled into modules. In such modules, parallel power switches may be used in conjunction to switch the voltages and currents demanded by the application.